


Confessional

by sydwrites



Series: JUDE (HUNGRY HEARTS) ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [1]
Category: Hungry Hearts (2014)
Genre: Catholic School, F/M, I'm not Catholic, Mutual Masturbation, Priest AU, Smutty goodness, guided masturbation, one way ticket to hell, so much sin, this is not how confession works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: Father Jude calls you in for Confession after school...many, many things were discovered and many confessions were made.
Relationships: Jude (Hungry Hearts)/You
Series: JUDE (HUNGRY HEARTS) ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048492
Kudos: 3





	Confessional

**Author's Note:**

> I know that priest au's and things like it aren't everyone's jam, so if this sort of thing is triggering, please don't read.
> 
> enjoy!

My saddle shoes clunk against the linoleum flooring as I walk down the hallway towards the chapel.  
Recently, Father Jude has been wanting me to come for confessional every single day after school. I thought it was a little bit odd since none of the other girls do, but he must have a good reason for it, right?  
You place my bag down before walking into the chapel and over to the confession booth, where he was waiting for you. You slid the curtain aside and take a seat on the wooden bench, closing the curtain with a swift flick of my wrist.  
His deep voice came through the divide. “Miss Y/N, how was your day today?”  
“It was alright, Father.”  
He frowned. “Just alright?”  
“I didn’t get a very good night of sleep last night, Father.”  
His eyebrows raised in intrigue. “What was keeping you up, little dove?”  
You gulped at the nickname, feeling your panties grow wet just as they had last night. “My thoughts and dreams, Father. It’s nothing, really…”  
“Tell me.”  
Your eyes went wide at his sudden interruption. “With all due respect, Father, I don’t think I can tell you what my dreams were about. It would be too embarrassing.”  
“Anything you share during confessional is private and confidential, Y/N. There is nothing to be ashamed of.”  
You took a deep breath, nodding. “W-Well, I’ve been having some…impure thoughts lately.”  
Father Jude shifted in the booth, but you couldn’t see him since the only opening was at the very front.  
“Do not fear these thoughts, Y/N, they’re merely human nature. Have you had thoughts like this before last night?”  
You began chewing on your lip. “Y-Yes, Father.”  
A brief shuffle. “I see. Now, tell me, how did these thoughts make you feel?”  
Your underwear was almost completely soaked through now and you were fighting the urge to touch yourself. “What do you mean, Father?”  
He clears his throat. “Did these thoughts arouse you, Y/N? Perhaps they might’ve even made your panties wet?”  
Jude had to bite his lip as his hand freed his hardened length from beneath his robes, fingers wrapping around the base and giving it a squeeze.  
You gasped, unable to stop your fingers from trailing down your body and onto your covered clit. “Yes, Father, they d-did.”  
He groaned softly while his hand wrapped fully around his girth, beginning to stroke up and down slowly. “H-Have you ever been wet like that before?”  
Your head fell back against the wall with a thud as your fingers began to rub small circles against the bundle of nerves. “Yes. Oh Father, it ached and burned.”  
His hips surged upward into his palm at your words, causing a small growl to escape his lips. “There’s nothing wrong with that, Y/N, these are very n-natural occurrences.” He paused for a brief moment, almost as if he didn’t believe what he was about to ask. “Would you like me to t-tell you how to get rid of the ache, little dove?”  
You whimpered softly, fingers dipping under the lace of your panties before making contact with your bare clit. Of course you already knew how to masturbate, but there was something so alluring about hearing Father Jude instruct you and tell you how to touch yourself. So, you played along. “Yes p-please, Father. Tell me what to do.”  
Jude’s hand moved up and down even faster now, providing the friction he so desperately needed. “Spread your legs, Y/N. Can you do that for me, sweet girl?”  
You nodded. “Y-Yes, Father.” You waited a moment since your legs were already spread. “Okay, I’ve done it. What should I do next?”  
He moaned deeply into his hand, which had since come up to cover his mouth as his hips beginning to rut up into his palm. “Good, you’re doing so well. N-Now, put your fingers over your panties.”  
The tone of your voice heightened as your fingers rubbed quicker. “Oh, F-Father, I’m so wet a-and hot. Is that okay?”  
Father Jude almost came just from hearing your words. “Yes, dove, t-that’s good. S-S-So good, you’re d-doing really good for me. You c-can start, um, rubbing yourself. O-Over your panties.” He slowed his own movements, attempting to stave off orgasm as he listened to your small noises.”  
Your fingers pulled away for a moment before pressing back down, making you gasp and moan as you circled your clit. “Mmmmm…Father, it feels really good to t-touch myself.”  
He groaned, hips thrusting up. “I b-bet it does, little dove. See, it’s not s-sinful, Y/N, it’s n-n-natural. Would you like t-to, y’know, put your f-fingers in?”  
“Oh!” You gasp, gently moving your fingers to tease your dripping entrance. “Can I p-p-put them in, sir?”  
Jude suddenly stood up and braced himself on the wall, foot up on the bench, giving him a better angle for thrusting into his palm. He couldn’t hold back much longer, butt muscles clenching as he rutted into his hand. “Y-Y-Yes, go ahead.”  
Two of your fingers slipped through your folds and up into your entrance, making you shriek softly. “Father!” Your fingers began slipping in and out quickly, fucking yourself as your feet planted on the bench. You were able to squat down over your fingers, now riding your fingers before adding a third, stretching you out in the best way.  
You bounced up and down on your fingers, soon feeling your orgasm on the horizon. “Yes, yes! This f-feels so good!”  
He grunted, fucking his fist even harder. “Tell me, tell me how good it feels!”  
“F-Feels so good, Father! I’m so wet, oh no, I’m dripping onto the bench!”  
Jude was starting to see white as his cock pulsed and throbbed in his grip, balls heavy and full with cum. “Y-You’re dripping onto the bench? Dove, are y-you…riding your f-fingers right now?”  
You nodded, crying out as your fingers curled up to rub the soft spongey spot inside your walls. “Yes, oh Father! S-Something’s happening, it’s b-b-building up inside m-me!”  
That was his end, moaning as thick ropes of cum spurt onto the bench. “Keep going, Y/N, keep going! You’re gonna c-cum, little dove, it’s o-okay. Let it h-happen, it’ll feel so good!”  
Your head fell back against the wood with a loud clunk and your motions stopped, holding back a scream as you came. The liquid release dripped out of your entrance, coating your fingers and palm before spilling a little on the bench below.  
Heavy breathing was the only thing that could be heard for the next minute or so before both of you shuffled around, putting your respective undergarments back on. You stood still for a moment with your hand on the curtain, ready to pull it back and step out. But, before you could, Father Jude’s deep husky voice echoed through the small space.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow for another confessional, little dove.”  
You shivered, nodding with a smirk.  
“Of course, Father Jude.”

**Author's Note:**

> syd <3


End file.
